Squeegee assemblies are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,863 describes a squeegee including co-extensive stationary and moveable jaws joined medially by a fulcrum pin about which such moveable jaw is rocked by means of a lever arm handle. The lever arm handle projects outwardly through a notch to terminate in a thumb tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,074 describes a window squeegee for cleaning surfaces, such as skyscraper windows, comprises a handle associated to a head provided with a first connection element and a second connection element for connecting a spatula to the handle. In a condition of normal use of the window squeegee, the spatula is held between the first element and the second element and in a condition of replacement of the spatula, the second element is rotated by the first element to allow the replacement of the spatula which is held associated to the head of the window squeegee and is not free to remove, to ensure a safe replacement.
It is desirable to provide a improved quick change squeegee assembly with low manufacturing costs.